bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
BoJack's Theme
BoJack's Theme 'is the theme song for BoJack Horseman. Composition Patrick Carney, the drummer for ''The Black Keys, composed BoJack’s Theme with his uncle Ralph Carney. Patrick created the track while testing out his equipment by starting with a click track on a Roland Jupiter-4 keyboard, and he layered in sound from an arpeggiator and drums. He then sent it to Ralph, who added tenor sax and fleshed out the rest of the sound. The song was not originally intended to be made for BoJack Horseman. However, Noel Bright, the executive producer for BoJack Horseman, contacted Patrick Carney, as he was a Black Keys fan, and asked him if he would be interested in composing an opening theme for the show. Patrick sent Bright his and Ralph’s track, and Bright liked it, stating in an interview “We knew it was right when we heard it”. Netflix approved of the track and it became the opening theme for BoJack Horseman.https://www.theverge.com/2016/8/6/12393850/bojack-horseman-theme-song-patrick-carney Visuals Excluding [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]] and ''The Showstopper, BoJack’s Theme has been played as the theme song for every episode (an alternate version of it plays at the end of Escape From L.A. Notably, the background events during the theme will change depending on what is happening in the show/episode. Characters may appear/disappear if they are/are not involved with BoJack's life or living with him, or if they die. All intro changes can be seen in the gallery. It begins with a shot of BoJack's House at sunrise, and it zooms from the bottom of the cliff onto BoJack's deck. It zooms into BoJack as he sleeps in his bed. His eyes jolt open. The rest of the theme shows BoJack's face in a locked perspective as he transitions to different scenes. BoJack moves out of his bedroom, where we see posters of magazines featuring BoJack from his ''Horsin' Around'' years. He then moves through his living room, as an episode of Horsin' Around plays on his TV. He also moves past his kitchen as he takes a sip of coffee from a mug. The characters and events in the background of this scene vary depending on who is living/involved with BoJack at the time. The second part after this varies for each season. In [[Season 1|S'''eason 1]],' BoJack is seen drinking a Frappuccino as he moves through a grocery store. Behind him, Princess Carolyn stands by as she takes a call on her Bluetooth cellphone, Todd picks an apple underneath a large pile of fruit, causing the whole thing to fall over, Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane are seen on their phones. The paparazzi birds then start taking pictures of BoJack, to his annoyance. In [[Season 2|'Season 2]],' BoJack drinks a Frappuccino as he moves through the set of [[Secretariat|''Secretariat]], and he is wearing Secretariat's blue and white tank top. Princess Carolyn texts on her phone, and Todd, not looking Here’s he’s going, runs into a light and causes it to fall over and break, to Princess Carolyn's disapproval. Mr. Peanutbutter brings Diane food in a bag that has her name on it (they disappear after Diane goes to Cordovia at the end of ''Hank After Dark''). Lenny Turteltaub is seen talking with the director Kelsey Jannings (Abe D'Catfish after ''The Shot''). Season 3 shows BoJack in a tuxedo at nighttime, in front of a theatre showing Secretariat. The press are behind him taking pictures. Princess Carolyn and Ana Spanakopita are behind him on their phones, the former of whom looks annoyed by Ana. Todd is blinded by the cameras and runs into Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane, knocking all of them over. Season 4 shows BoJack witnessing Kaleidoscope imagery that includes events and people from his past, including Princess Carolyn, Todd, cotton candy, the Horsin' Around cats and Herb, Kelsey, and his parents Beatrice and Butterscotch, particularly from ''Downer Ending'' when he imagined them being nice to him and giving him ice cream. [[Season 5|'''Season 5]] shows BoJack moving through the set of Philbert, which looks just like the interior of his house, wearing his costume while a thunderstorm is occuring outside. In the background, crew members can be seen moving items, Flip McVicker can be seen finger framing the set, Gina can be seen looking around. Todd and Princess Carolyn are in the kitchen; the former signing a contract, the latter on her phone. The third scene of the opening theme shows BoJack at night at his house, wearing a tux and having a party. He drinks alcohol out of a shot glass. Todd, Lenny,and Sarah Lynn can be seen, until the former moves out at the end of ''It's You'' and Sarah Lynn dies at the end of ''That's Too Much, Man''!. The TV is on, and what is on it changes in each season. In Season 1, it’s Sarah Lynn's music video for ''Prickly Muffin'', in Season 2, it’s Tom Jumbo-Grumbo talking to Sebastian St. Clair, in Season 3 it’s Tom Jumbo-Grumbo talking to Sextina Aquafina, and in Season 4 it’s Woodchuck Coodchuck-Berkowitz talking. BoJack moves through this scene, rather in a straight line to the left, rather disoriented, as his hair becomes disheveled, his tie becomes undone, and his eyes become bloodshot as he gets drunk. He moves backwards onto his deck, until he falls over the rail and falls into someone’s pool, where two women swim under and above him. Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter look into the pool concerned, as a helicopter shines it’s light over BoJack. His hand covers his face as it transitions to daytime, and BoJavk is sitting on a pool raft in his swimming pool, wearing sunglasses as he shields his face from the sun. The camera zooms out from BoJack, and them shows a shot of his house as the title is show and the theme ends. Videos Netflix - BoJack Horseman - Opening Credits Theme Song HD|Main Theme BoJack's Theme|Main theme (Audio) BoJack's Theme (Full Length)|Extended version References Category:Songs